


Extra Credit

by dirkstridernoncon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, eventually, or it will be when it happens, the dirkjake is consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkstridernoncon/pseuds/dirkstridernoncon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his final year of high school Dirk must juggle his secret crush on Jake English with the sexual demands of multiple teachers and students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a lot of rape.

Thumb drive in hand, Dirk Strider got to his feet and started toward the front of the classroom. Some of his classmates glanced up and rolled their eyes, but his dormmate and best friend, Jake English, gave him a wide grin and a thumbs-up.The pretest to determine placement in the programming class they were all starting this year had been handed out not even five minutes ago, and Dirk was already done. He knew this subject like the back of his hand. No problem.

He carried his thumb drive up to the teacher's desk. Said teacher was leaning back in his swivel chair, feet propped up on the desk, reading what appeared to be a porno mag. A baseball cap was perched on top of his head. He wore dark, pointed sunglasses over his eyes despite the dimness of the computer lab. But hey, as long as the guy got his job done Dirk couldn't care less if he was eccentric. He already knew that Broderick Strider (no relation) was a splendid computer programmer, and Bro (as he preferred to be called) knew the same of Dirk.

So he hadn't even bothered to complete the test. He'd programmed a virus that would make the browser on Bro's computer unable to navigate anywhere but one specific Sesame Street video.

Bro glanced up at Dirk. A smirk played across his lips and he gestured to the box he'd set up for students to drop their test results into. Dirk set his thumb drive down and turned to head back to his seat.

"Hold it, kid."

Dirk froze.

"Wanna see you in my office real quick." Bro got to his feet and jerked his head. Frowning, Dirk followed him to the back of the room and through the door into his office. It was a pretty standard teacher's office. A chair behind a desk, another chair across from the desk, bookshelves, filing cabinets. There were posters of Muppets and horses and strongmen hanging up on the walls.

Without being told, Dirk took a seat in the chair across from the desk. Bro, however, sat down on the desk, a little closer to Dirk than was comfortable. Dirk unwittingly squeezed himself back in the chair.

"Why are you taking this class, Dirk? We both know you don't need it."

"Credit," was Dirk's response. "You could just test me out of it."

"I could." Bro rubbed at his chin contemplatively. "But that would be nepotism."

"Aw, man. C'mon, you'd do the same for any other student at my skill level." Dirk glared up at his uncle petulantly.

"Sure would, but it ain't any other student, it's you. I gotta be real careful how I go about this, kid." That smirk returned to Bro's face. "I think I got a solution. I'll pass you, alright. You don't even got to come to class if you don't want to, most days. But there's a catch."

Time felt like it slowed down in the next moment. Dirk's blood ran cold as Bro unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out.

When Dirk didn't react--was too frozen in disbelief to react--Bro continued. "You're a smart kid, Dirk. You know where I'm going with this."

"Dude, no."

"Thought you needed the credit for this class." Bro got to his feet and moved closer to Dirk until he was straddling the student's lap. Dirk looked up into Bro's face, eyes now wide with fear. "Besides, I know you love the d. I've seen how you look at that roommate of yours. Should be a piece of cake for you."

The world was spinning around Dirk. His fingers tightly clenched the arms of the chair. His mouth hanging open in disbelief. He did need this credit. But this was like Scenario #1 at the top of the list of All-Time Most Fucked-Up School Scenarios. Teacher-student relationships were bad enough on the power-imbalance scale, but this was goddamn blackmail.

But.

He needed this credit.

And he knew Bro well enough to know that if he refused, it wouldn't be as simple as just taking the class for a real grade.

He let out a deep, shuddering breath and turned his head downward, eyes squeezing shut so he wouldn't have to look at that dick. "So--so I just suck you off? This one time?"

Bro chuckled. "You're smarter than that." He grabbed Dirk's chin and forced his face back up. "You do exactly as I say, whenever and however I tell you to do it, until the end of this school year. That includes after class, on the weekends, and on breaks. It won't be nothin' too difficult--just think of it as an advanced curriculum. In exchange, you pass with flying colors."

"And if I don't?" Dirk licked his lips. His mouth was dry.

"Every act of disobedience is five percent off your final grade." He leaned in to capture Dirk's lips, causing Dirk's spine to stiffen up. He couldn't not get an A in this class. Whimpering nervously, he parted his lips as Bro's tongue prodded at them, and didn't fight back as Bro claimed his mouth. When Bro finally pulled back after a minute or so, Dirk gasped for breath. "Good boy. You learn fast."

Bro stepped back, tugged on Dirk's collar to pull him to the edge of the seat, and wrapped one hand around his cock. He looked down at the student expectantly. "This is the final section on your pretest, Dirk. Show me what you got."

Dirk's breath picked up in pace, but he needed this credit. He couldn't not do this. His eyes shut and he leaned forward, mouth open. Bro was right, though, he did like cock. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought to himself until Bro grabbed his hair and slammed in to the back of his throat.

He fought to keep his panicked noises in check to keep from alerting any of his classmates just through that door that anything was up. His muscles went slack as he allowed Bro to have his way with him. This would all be over soon.

-

Bro let Dirk go once he'd got off. Dirk made sure to swallow every last drop, none to eager to explain cum stains on his face or in his hair or uniform. This was the last class of his day so he made his way back to the room he and Jake shared in the dorm building.

They were on the third floor, overlooking the beautiful scenery of the courtyard and nearby forest. Dirk didn't spend a lot of time looking out the window, but Jake had a desk set up right beside it so that (he said) he could look outside and imagine all the adventures he could be going on as a way of motivating himself. Dirk was pretty sure that counted as the opposite of motivation, but Jake had passed every year up until now so maybe he was on to something.

He flopped down onto his bed face-first, arms wrapping around his puppet pal Lil' Cal. This was so not how he'd been expecting his last year at Harley's Secondary Academy For Boys to go. He'd been attending since he was fourteen, a freshman, and while he'd always had your standard high school drama to contend with, there had never been any. Well.

Molestation.

And he'd always known the programming teacher Bro was a weird douchebag, but he hadn't expected this from him. He supposed he should count his blessings that the guy had waited until he was almost legal--he'd be turning eighteen in December.

It was just one class, though. One class, that he wouldn't even have to attend most days. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Hell, maybe he could consider it practice for when he got up the nerve to finally tell Jake how he felt, which he'd been planning on doing sometime this year. He'd actually been considering doing it today, but... well... what with the Bro thing and all, he didn't really feel like it at the moment.

After half an hour or so the door flew open and Jake bounced in, a grin on his face.

"Strider!" He collapsed on Dirk's bed, wrapping his arms around him. Dirk liked it when Jake hugged him. "That test was a cinch, an utter walk in the park! A rather nice park with paved walkways and well-trimmed grass, at that. I do believe I placed fairly well. And yourself?"

Dirk chuckled weakly. He wriggled out of Jake's grip and sat up. "I did so well I don't even have to take the class."

Jake's eyes widened. He kept an arm around Dirk's shoulders. "Do tell."

"Just gotta do a few favors for the teach and I've got this in the bag." Fortunately, he knew Jake was too dim to pick up on the implication.

"By golly, that's splendiferous. I'm so proud of you, bro!" He grabbed Dirk up into a tight hug again, which Dirk reciprocated this time. "This is going to be the best school year ever."

Yeah. Sure.

-

_Current grade: 100% (A+)_


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk didn't have Programming again until Friday so the rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully. He attended his other classes, got in impromptu wrestling matches with Jake (which maybe seems like a poor choice, since Jake was one of the star members of the academy's wrestling team, but it was actually Dirk's way of getting Jake to pin him to the bed), and generally enjoyed himself.

Then 1:50PM on Friday rolled around and Dirk made his way to the computer lab. The class made up of students who'd placed highest on the pre-test started at 2:00, and Bro had called him here ten minutes prior. Probably for a quickie.

Ten minutes wasn't so bad. He'd be in and out, and he could spend the rest of the afternoon on one of his coding projects. He shut the door behind himself and walked up to Bro's desk.

Bro glanced up from the magazine he was reading. He grinned, set it down, and scooted his chair back from the desk. He gestured with one hand. "Hope you like bein' on your knees, Dirk."

With an eyeroll and a grumble, Dirk stepped around the desk and knelt down in front of Bro. The guy's jeans were already unzipped, how convenient. And that's when he heard the door open and froze. Bro kicked at him until he scooted back into the gap under the desk. Thankfully he was shielded from view of the class, but his heart was pounding in his ears. Was he going to be exposed this quickly?

The voice that came from the other side of the room made Dirk's heart stop.

"I thought I saw Dirk come in here," Jake said as he made his way to the bank of computers.

"Heh. You see Dirk anywhere?" was Bro's response.

"I suppose not..." Jake replied with a tone of disappointment. He pulled a chair out and sat down.

Dirk breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced up at Bro suspiciously. This was going to make his in-and-out job pretty dangerous.

In answer, Bro pulled his cock out of his pants and scooted his wheely chair right up to the desk. Feet planted on either side of Dirk, he got the message across pretty efficiently. Dirk _wasn't_ going to be out of here by the time class started. He was going to spend the entire hour crouching under Bro's desk. Worst of all, he knew now that Bro had planned it this way.

Trembling with rage he decided to get this over with. He leaned up, resting his hands on Bro's knees to brace himself as he took his cock into his mouth. He moved slowly, aiming not to overwhelm his teacher so as not to elicit any sudden movements or noises. If anyone found out about this, if Jake especially found out about this, Dirk would never live it down.

He felt the tension in Bro's body evaporate as he worked at his cock and took that as an invitation to keep going. He took Bro deeper, running his tongue along the underside of him, aiming to get this over with and make him come as quickly as possible--the hard classroom floor was starting to hurt his knees. But maddeningly, Bro's cock hardened slowly, at its own pace. He was only half-erect by the time the 2:00 bell rang and the class started filing in.

A student came up to the desk to ask Bro a question, idly kicking at the desk as he did. Dirk jumped forward in shock, jamming Bro's cock all the way down his throat. When he tried to pull off Bro's legs wrapped around his back to hold him in place. He couldn't struggle without making noise and giving away his position, so he whimpered as quietly as he could and did his best to please the teacher. _Please just come, hurry up, get this over with--_

Bro answered the kid's questions and shooed him away, then addressed the rest of the class in a loud voice that carried throughout the room. He was explaining that their syllabus and assignments were all located on their computers, but Dirk wasn't really paying attention. He was too caught up in how Bro was shallowly thrusting forward. His chair was squeaking. That was bad, wasn't it? What if someone noticed? What if someone heard Dirk, now unable to hold back his desperate, helpless whimpers, his futile gasps for breath? His fingers clenched around Bro's knees, but Bro made no motions to stop.

So Dirk bit. Bro hissed in pain, then kicked hard at Dirk's chest.

Dirk went slamming back against the desk and low murmurs came from his classmates, he covered his mouth fearfully. Oh god. He was going to get caught. Even if it did result in Bro getting fired Dirk would never live it down. He'd have to transfer schools. Change names.

Never see Jake again.

"Shit, stubbed my toe," Bro complained, and the class's murmurs died down. "Now get to work, slackers."

Slowly, Dirk calmed down. Bro made a show of dropping a pen on the floor and got down onto his hands and knees so he could peer at Dirk.

"Not cool, you little douchewipe," he hissed. "That's 5% right there. I would make it ten, but I'm just all _generous_ like that. Don't fuckin' do it again."

Dirk's mind raced. "I didn't mean--"

"Shut it. Actually, you know what?" Bro grabbed Dirk's arm and yanked him forward. He opened a drawer and rooted through it, and in a flash he had the boy's hands cuffed behind his back. With a whimper Dirk struggled to free himself, but to no avail. "Now calm yourself the fuck down and get me off already."

Bro got back in his chair, scooted up against the desk, cock in Dirk's face. Dirk squeezed his eyes shut and took it back into his mouth, licking and sucking, varying his speed and the pressure, genuinely trying to get Bro off.

Bro was like a fucking wall, though. Before long Dirk's jaw ached and he had to pull back. Bro was hard as a rock, leaking pre, but half an hour into the class he still hadn't come. Bro kicked Dirk's side, lightly, just to indicate that he should get back to work. Afraid of losing more of his grade, Dirk complied.

It was infuriating. Dirk was doing his goddamn best here, and Bro wasn't making a sound or indicating in any way that he was affected. Just what did it take to rattle this guy, Dirk wondered as he took him in to his throat again. Spoke too soon. He gagged and sputtered as Bro released. Instinctively he pulled back, earning himself a face full of spunk.

Bro pulled back, tucked himself in and zipped himself up, and got to his feet. "Lemme take a look at how y'all are doing," he said as he stepped away from the desk. Dirk could hear his footfalls moving around the room. All Dirk could do was sit there under the desk, tucking his knees up to his chest, and wait for class to end. He felt gross, used, terrified of being caught, and there was still half an hour to go.

-

Bro locked the door once all the other students had left, before returning to his desk to grab Dirk and pull him up to his feet. He smirked when he noticed the state of his face.

"You swallowed so nicely on Monday," he remarked. But he stepped over to the water fountain, wetted some paper towels and returned to wipe his crusty face off. "Good job, kid. You really knocked my socks off."

"Says the guy who's desperate to flunk me," Dirk grumbled.

"What was that? Oh. The part where you tried to bite my fucking dick off." Bro frowned, tossing the paper towels into the trash can. "Tell you what, I'll give you a chance to make that grade up with some extra credit. You up for it?"

Dirk sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"That's the spirit."

And in the next instant, Bro had Dirk spun around, bent over his desk. He ground his crotch up against Dirk's ass, snickering, and Dirk swallowed fearfully.

"What? You never gotten fucked before?"

"No, actually."

"Well then, you're in for a treat."

Dirk still couldn't move his hands as Bro removed his uniform pants and boxer briefs. Bro had locked the door, right? No one was going to walk in on this? He wasn't sure. His heart thudded double-time. He bit his lip and pressed his forehead into the desk and hoped desperately that nobody found out about this.

Bro spread his ass cheeks apart, and Dirk spread his legs to make things a bit easier on him. With a pleased grunt Bro grabbed something from a desk drawer, and then his fingers slid inside of Dirk -- surprisingly slick, a little cold. Dirk gasped and wiggled.

"Hey, hey." Bro placed his other hand on Dirk's hip as, his two fingers probed deep inside of him, stretching and massaging. "Don't worry kid, I've got you." And then he hooked his fingers in a particular way, pressing them up against one spot, and Dirk turned into a puddle of goo. He moaned a deep, desperate moan, hips arching backward.

Bro provided. He rubbed mercilessly at Dirk's spot, sending wave upon wave of pleasure flooding through him. Yeah, maybe this gig would be fine after all. He wouldn't have to do any classwork--and hell, this felt _really fucking good_. Dirk started to pant desperately, pressing his cheek against the desk and drooled slightly, as the stimulation took away his worries and fears. But before he could reach orgasm, Bro removed his fingers, eliciting a needy whine.

"I said don't worry." Bro leaned over Dirk, planting an almost soothing kiss on his forehead. "You're gonna love this part."

There was a gross sound as he slicked up his cock, and then he was inside of Dirk. Dirk cried out breathlessly. He pressed his ass backward, hips flush with Bro's. Bro laughed and grabbed Dirk's hips to still his movements as he moved in to the hilt, then pulled back out and snapped back in ruthlessly.

"God--" Dirk panted. "God--yes, fuck--"

Bro didn't make much noise, but the small gasps he did let out sounded almost haughty in the face of Dirk's surrender. He thrust sharply, aiming to hit Dirk right where it felt best, and he primarily succeeded. By the time Bro filled Dirk with his seed Dirk was slumped against the desk, limp, moaning needily. He could feel nothing but pleasure. He wanted to feel nothing, nobody, but Bro.

"Please," Dirk whined, even as Bro pulled out of him and tucked himself in. "More... please..."

In his hazy state, Dirk barely noticed the smirk on the teacher's face as he reached underneath Dirk to wrap skilled fingers around his cock and pump. He showed no mercy, working him fast and hard. His other hand clamped down over Dirk's mouth, and within the minute Dirk was letting out a muffled cry of pleasure as his entire world dissolved.

As Dirk came down from his high, Bro re-dressed him and set him down gently in his chair to recover. It was a few minutes before Dirk regained his basic cognition enough to ask, "So you think you can undo these handcuffs already?"

"Nah. You gotta clean up after yourself first."

"Wha..."

Bro gestured down underneath the desk, where Dirk's spunk had coated the floor. "Get to work, kid. You can have your hands free with it's spotless."

-

_Current grade: 100% (A+)_


End file.
